66/8
Arapça harfli ayet metni يَا أَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا تُوبُوا إِلَى اللَّهِ تَوْبَةً نَصُوحًا عَسَىٰ رَبُّكُمْ أَنْ يُكَفِّرَ عَنْكُمْ سَيِّئَاتِكُمْ وَيُدْخِلَكُمْ جَنَّاتٍ تَجْرِي مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْأَنْهَارُ يَوْمَ لَا يُخْزِي اللَّهُ النَّبِيَّ وَالَّذِينَ آمَنُوا مَعَهُ ۖ نُورُهُمْ يَسْعَىٰ بَيْنَ أَيْدِيهِمْ وَبِأَيْمَانِهِمْ يَقُولُونَ رَبَّنَا أَتْمِمْ لَنَا نُورَنَا وَاغْفِرْ لَنَا ۖ إِنَّكَ عَلَىٰ كُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدِيرٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ eyyuhâ-lleżîne âmenû tûbû ila(A)llâhi tevbeten nasûhan ‘asâ rabbukum en yukeffira ‘ankum seyyi-âtikum ve yudḣilekum cennâtin tecrî min tahtihâ-l-enhâru yevme lâ yuḣzi(A)llâhu-nnebiyye velleżîne âmenû me’ah(u)(s) nûruhum yes’â beyne eydîhim vebi-eymânihim yekûlûne rabbenâ etmim lenâ nûranâ vaġfir lenâ(s) inneke ‘alâ kulli şey-in kadîr(un) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. yâ eyyuhâ : ey 2. ellezîne âmenû : âmenû olanlar 3. tûbû : tövbe edin 4. ilâ allâhi : Allah'a 5. tevbeten nasûhan : nasuh tövbesi 6. asâ : olur ki, umulur 7. rabbu-kum : Rabbiniz 8. en yukeffire : örtmesi (mastar) 9. an-kum : sizden 10. seyyiâti-kum : kötülükleriniz, günahlarınız 11. ve yudhile-kum : ve sizi dahil eder, koyar 12. cennâtin : cennetler 13. tecrî : akar 14. min tahti-hâ : onun altından 15. el enhâru : nehirler 16. yevme : o gün 17. lâ yuhzî : rüsva ve rezil etmez 18. allâhu : Allah 19. nebiyye : peygamber 20. ve ellezîne âmenû : ve âmenû olanlar 21. mea-hu : onunla beraber 22. nûru-hum : onların nurları 23. yes'â : koşar 24. beyne eydî-him : onların elleri arasında, önlerinde 25. ve bi eymâni-him : ve onların sağlarında 26. yekûlûne : derler 27. rabbe-nâ : Rabbimiz 28. etmim : tamamla 29. lenâ : bize 30. nûre-nâ : nurumuz 31. ve igfir-lenâ : ve bizi mağfiret et (günahlarımızı sevaba çevir) 32. inne-ke : muhakkak ki sen 33. alâ kulli şey'in : herşeye 34. kadîrun : kaadir, gücü yeten Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey inananlar, tövbe edin Allah'a halis bir tövbeyle; umulur ki Rabbiniz; kötülüklerinizi örter ve sizi, kıyılarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar, o gün Allah, Peygamberi ve inananlardan onunla beraber bulunanları horlamaz, nurları, önlerinde ve sağ yanlarında koşar, parlar da Rabbimiz derler, nurumuzu tamamla, kuvvetlendir bize ve ört suçlarımızı bizim, şüphe yok ki senin, her şeye gücün yeter. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey iman edenler, Allah'a kesin (nasuh) bir tevbe ile tevbe edin. Olabilir ki, Allah kötülüklerinizi örter ve altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. O gün Allah, Peygamberi ve onunla birlikte iman edenleri küçük düşürmeyecektir. Nurları, önlerinde ve sağ yanlarında koşar-parıldar. Derler ki: 'Rabbimiz nurumuzu tamamla, bizi bağışla. Şüphesiz Sen, her şeye güç yetirensin.' Ahmet Varol Meali Ey iman edenler! Gönlü etkileyen (nasuh) tevbe ile Allah'a tevbe edin. Olur ki Rabbiniz sizin kötülüklerinizi örter ve sizi altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. O gün Allah Peygamber'i ve onunla birlikte iman edenleri utandırmaz. Nurları önlerinden ve sağlarından koşar. Derler ki: "Rabbimiz! Bizim nurumuzu tamamla ve bizi bağışla. Şüphesiz sen her şeye güç yetirensin." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey inananlar! Yürekten tevbe ederek Allah'a dönün ki, Rabbiniz kötülüklerinizi örtsün, sizi, içlerinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere koysun. Allah'ın Peygamberini ve onunla beraber olan müminleri utandırmayacağı o gün, ışıkları önlerinde ve defterleri sağlarından verilmiş olarak yürürler ve: "Rabbimiz! Işığımızı tamamla, bizi bağışla, doğrusu Sen herşeye Kadir'sin" derler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey iman edenler! Allah’a içtenlikle tövbe edin. Umulur ki, Rabbiniz sizin kötülüklerinizi örter, peygamberi ve onunla birlikte iman edenleri utandırmayacağı günde Allah sizi, içlerinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. Onların nurları önlerinden ve sağlarından aydınlatır, gider. “Ey Rabbimiz! Nûrumuzu bizim için tamamla, bizi bağışla; çünkü senin her şeye hakkıyla gücün yeter” derler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey iman edenler! Samimi bir tevbe ile Allah'a dönün. Umulur ki Rabbiniz sizin kötülüklerinizi örter. Peygamberi ve Onunla birlikte iman edenleri utandırmayacağı günde Allah sizi, içlerinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. Onların önlerinden ve sağlarından (amellerinin) nurları aydınlatıp gider de, "Ey Rabbimiz! Nurumuzu bizim için tamamla, bizi bağışla; çünkü sen her şeye kadirsin" derler. * *'Samimi bir tevbe» diye tercüme edilen «tevbe-i nasûh» için birçok yorum yapılmıştır. Bunların ortak noktası şudur: «Nasûh», «nush» kökündendir. Buna göre «tevbe-i nasûh»; tevbe edenin kendi nefsine nasihat dinletebilmesi, günahlarına son derece üzülmesi ve artık onlara dönmemeye karar vermesi demektir. Edip Yüksel Meali Ey inananlar, ALLAH'a yürekten tevbe edin ki Rabbiniz kötülüklerinizi örtsün ve altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere soksun. ALLAH, o gün peygamberi ve beraberinde bulunanları utandırmaz. Işıkları, önlerinden sağ yanlarına doğru yayılır ve, "Rabbimiz, bizim için ışığımızı tamamla ve bizi bağışla; sen herşeye gücü yetensin," derler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey iman edenler! Samimi bir tevbe ile Allah'a dönün. Umulur ki Rabbiniz sizin kötülüklerinizi örter, Peygamber'i ve onunla birlikte iman edenleri utandırmayacağı günde Allah sizi, içlerinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. Çünkü onların nurları, önlerinde ve yanlarında koşar da, "Ey Rabbimiz! Nurumuzu tamamla, bizi bağışla, çünkü sen her şeye kâdirsin." derler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Allaha öyle tevbe edin ki nasuh (gayet ciddî, müessir, öğütcü) bir tevbe olsun, gerek ki rabbınız sizden kabahatlerinizi keffaretle örter de sizleri altından ırmaklar akar Cennetlere koyar, Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey mü'minler! Allah'a Tevbe-i Nâsûh ile tevbede bulunun. Umulur ki Rabbiniz sizden günahlarınızı örter ve sizi altlarından ırmaklar akar cennetlere girdirir. O gün ki Allah, Peygamberini ve O'nunla beraber imân etmiş olanları rüsvay etmez. Nûrları önleri ve sağ tarafları arasında koşar. Derler ki: «Ey Rabbimiz! Bize nûrumuzu tamamla, bizim için mağfiret buyur. Şüphe yok ki Sen her şey üzerine hakkıyla kâdirsin.» Muhammed Esed Siz ey imana ermiş olanlar! Gönülden tevbe ederek Allah'a yönelin: 16 umulur ki Rabbiniz kötü fiilerinizi yok eder ve Allah'ın Peygamberi ile o'nun inancını paylaşanları utandırmayacağı 17 o Gün, sizi içinden ırmaklar akan bahçelere koyar: onlar, önlerinden ve sağ taraflarından hızla ışık yayarlar 18 ve “Ey Rabbimiz!” diye yalvarırlar, “Bu ışığımızı ebediyyen parlat 19 ve günahlarımızı bağışla: çünkü Sen her şeye kâdirsin!” '*dipnotlar : 16 Zımnen, “çünkü hiçbir insan, ne kadar inanç dolu olsa da, hatalardan ve zaaflardan tamamen uzak kalamaz”. 17 Anlamı şudur: Allah, Peygamberi ve izleyicilerini yalnız “utandırmamak”la kalmayacak, üstelik onları yüceltecektir: bu, “zararınıza olmayan şeyleri” size bildireceğim -yani, “yararınıza olan şeyleri”- deyişlerinde olduğu üzere deyimsel bir ifade dönüşümünü göstermektedir. 18 Karş. 57:12 ve ilgili not 12. 19 Lafzen, “bizim için ışığımızı/nurumuzu tamamla”, yani onu sürekli hale getirmek suretiyle. Suat Yıldırım Ey iman edenler! Samimî ve kesin bir dönüşle Allah'a tövbe ediniz! Böyle yaparsanız Rabbinizin sizin günahlarınızı affedeceğini, sizi içinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere yerleştireceğini umabilirsiniz. O gün Allah, Peygamberini ve onun beraberindeki müminleri utandırmaz. Onların nûru, önlerinden ve sağ taraflarından sür’atle ilerler.Şöyle derler onlar: “Ey Kerim Rabbimiz! Nûrumuzu daha da artır, tamamına erdir, kusurlarımızı affet, çünkü Sen her şeye kadirsin.” * * dipnot : Hz. Ali (r.a) bedevînin birinin istiğfar kelimelerini çabuk çabuk tekrarladığını işitince “Bu sahte bir tövbe!” dedi. Bedevî “Peki gerçek tövbe nasıl olur?” deyince: “Tövbenin sahih olması için şu 6 şart vardır: a-Yaptığına pişman olman. b-Gaflet ettiğin farzları yerine getirmen. c-Gasbettiğin hak varsa onu iade etmen. d-Eziyet ettiğin kimselerden özür dilemen. e-İşlediğin günahı tekrar işlememeye azmetmen. f-Günahtan zevk aldığın gibi Allah’a itaat ederken de zevk alman.” Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey inananlar, Allah'a yürekten tevbe edin. Umulur ki Rabbiniz sizin kötülüklerinizi örter; Allah'ın, peygamberi ve onunla beraber inanmış olanları utandırmayacağı günde, sizi altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. (O gün) onların nuru, önleridenve sağ yanlarından koşar. Derler ki: "Rabbimiz, nurumuzu tamamla, bizi bağışla. Doğrusu, senin herşeye gücün yeter!" Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey iman edenler, tam arınarak Allah’a tevbe edin. Umulur ki Rabbiniz, günahlarınızı örter ve sizi alt tarafından ırmaklar akan cennetlere girdirir. O gün, Allah, Peygamberi ve onunla beraber iman etmiş olanları utandırmaz. Nurları önlerinden ve yanlarından koşar. Rabbimiz, derler. Bizim nurumuzu tamamla ve bizi bağışla. Şüphesiz senin her şeye gücün yeter. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey iman edenler! İçten ve kesin bir tevbe ile Allah'a dönün. Bakarsınız, Rabbiniz sizin günahlarınızı örter ve sizi, altlarından ırmaklar akan Cennetlere koyar. O gün, Allah'ın Peygamberi ve beraberindeki iman edenleri utandırmayacağı gündür. O gün onların nuru önlerinde ve sağlarında koşarken, onlar da “Rabbimiz, nurumuzu tamamla ve bizi bağışla; Senin herşeye gücün yeter” diye dua etmektedirler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey iman edenler! Etkili öğüt veren bir tövbe ile Allah'a yönelin. Umulur ki Rabbiniz, çirkinliklerinizi ve günahlarınızı örter ve sizi altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere yerleştirir. O gün Allah, peygamberi ve onunla birlikte inananları utandırmayacaktır. Onların ışığı önlerinden ve sağ yanlarından koşup gelir. Şöyle derler: "Ey Rabbimiz! Işığımızı tamamla ve bizi bağışla! Sen her şeye Kadîr'sin, her şeye gücün yeter." Yusuf Ali (English) O ye who believe!(5542) Turn to Allah with sincere repentance: In the hope that your Lord will remove(5543) from you your ills and admit you to Gardens beneath which Rivers flow,- the Day that Allah will not permit to be humiliated the Prophet and those who believe with him. Their Light will run(5544) forward before them and by their right hands, while they say, "Our Lord! Perfect our Light for us, and grant us Forgiveness: for Thou hast power over all things." * *dipnot : 5542 The opposition of sex against sex, individual or concerted, having been condemned, we are now exhorted to turn to the Light, and to realise that the good and righteous can retain their integrity even though their own mates, in spite of their example and precept, remain in evil and sin. 5543 Whatever may have been the faults of the past, unite in good deeds, and abandon petty sectional jealousies, and Allah will remove your difficulties and distresses, and all the evils from which you suffer. Indeed He will grant you the Bliss of Heaven and save you from any humiliation which you may have brought on yourselves by your conduct and on the revered Prophet and Teacher whose name you professed to take. 5544 See 57:12, and n. 5288. The darkness of evil will be dispelled, and the Light of Allah will be realised by them more and more. But even so they will not be content: for they will pray for the least taint of evil to be removed from them, and perfection to be granted to them. In that exalted state they will be within reach of perfection-not by their own merits, but by the infinite Mercy and Power of Allah. M. Pickthall (English) O ye who believe! Turn unto Allah in sincere repentance! It may be that your Lord will remit from you your evil deeds and bring you into Gardens underneath which rivers flow, on the day when Allah will not abase the Prophet and those who believe with him. Their light will run before them and on their right hands: they will say: Our Lord! Perfect our light for us, and forgive us! Lo! Thou art Able to do all things. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Herkes yaptığı şeylere göre karşılık göreceği için bundan sonra da müminleri samimi bir tevbe ile temizlemek, olgunluğa teşvik etmek ve Peygamber'i kâfirlere ve münafıklara karşı yönlendirmek konusunda buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 8- Ey iman edenler! Samimi bir tevbe ile Allah'a dönün. Umulur ki Rabbiniz sizin kötülüklerinizi örter, Peygamber'i ve onunla birlikte iman edenleri utandırmayacağı günde Allah sizi, içlerinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. Çünkü onların nurları, önlerinde ve yanlarında koşar da, "Ey Rabbimiz! Nurumuzu tamamla, bizi bağışla, çünkü sen her şeye kâdirsin." derler. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 8 Siz ey imana ermiş olanlar! Gönülden tevbe ederek Allah'a yönelin:16 umulur ki Rabbiniz kötü fiilerinizi yok eder ve Allah'ın Peygamberi ile o'nun inancını paylaşanları utandırmayacağı17 o Gün, sizi içinden ırmaklar akan bahçelere koyar: onlar, önlerinden ve sağ taraflarından hızla ışık yayarlar18 ve “Ey Rabbimiz!” diye yalvarırlar, “Bu ışığımızı ebediyyen parlat19 ve günahlarımızı bağışla: çünkü Sen her şeye kâdirsin!” Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 8. Ey müminler!. Allah'a samimi bir tevbe ile tevbede bulunun, umulur ki: Rab'biniz sizden günahlarınızı örter ve sizi altlarından ırmaklar akar cennetlere girdirir. O gün ki: Allah, Peygamberi ve onunla beraber îman etmiş olanları rüsvay etmez, nurları önleri ve sağ tarafları arasında koşar, derler ki: Ey Rab'bimiz!. Bize nurumuzu tamamla, bizim için mağfiret buyur. Şüphe yok ki: Sen her şey üzerine hakkıyle kaadirsin. 8. (Ey mü'mînler!.) Bildirilmiş, oluyor ki: Âhirette mazeret beyanı, bir fâide vermez, daha dünyada iken kaybedileni telâfiye çalışmalıdır. Binaenaleyh insanlık icabı sizden meydana gelmiş olan günahlar bulunabilir, artık onlardan dolayı (Allah'a samimi tevbe ile tevbede bulunun) Allah rızâsı için samimi olarak hayır ister bir şekilde pişman olduğunuzu açıklayarak ilâhî affı istirhama çalışın, böyle bir tevbede bulunur iseniz (umulur ki,) bir lütfü olmak üzere (Rab'biniz sizden günahlarınızı örter) afv ve setreder, hiç işlememiş gibi bir azap sebebi kılmaz. (Ve sizi altlarından ırmaklar akar cennetlere girdirir.) Âhirette sizi nice ebedî bahçelere, bostanlara, yüce makamlara nail buyurur. Evet.. (O gün ki,) O âhiret alemindeki, (Allah, Peygamberi ve onunla beraber imân etmiş olanları) O Allah Resulünü inkâr etmeyin onun risâletini tasdik eyleyen müslümanları (rüsvay etmez) rezalete uğratmaz, onları asla cezalandırmaz. Bilakis onları izzetlendirir. Kadrlerini ilâ buyurur, onların (nurları önleri ve sağ tarafları arasında koşar) sırat-ı müstakim üzerinden nurlar içinde geçerler. Cennet yolunu nurlar içinde takip ederler ve (Derler ki: Ey Rab'bimiz!. Bize nurumuzu tamamla) Bizi nurumuzdan asla mahrum bırakma, küfür ve nifakları yüzünden nurları sönmüş kimseler gibi kılma, hakkımızda sonsuz olan ilâhî lütufların parlayıp dursun, bizi cennetlere kavuştur, ilâhî tecellilerine nail kıl, bizi manevî yakınlığına mazhar buyur Yârabbi (Şüphe yok ki: Sen) Ey Yüce Kerem Sahibi Yaratıcımız!, (her şey üzerine hakkı ile kaadirsin) Bizleri afv etmeye de, hakkımızda ilâhî I üt uf ların ı bolca vermeğe de, bizleri nurlar içinde cennetlere sokmaya da her bakımdan kaadirsin. Buna inanmışızdır. "Tevbe-i nusuh" pek samimice bir kasdi ile yapılan tevbedir ki: İşlenilmiş olan günahtan, kusurdan dolayı pişmanlıkta bulunup artık ona bir daha dönülmemiş olur. "Nesuh tâbiri de kuvvetli niyet, sadıkane kast, samimi hareket, öğüt verici mânâlarını ifade eder. "Imam-i Ali Radiyyallâh-ü Anh'tan rivayet olunduğuna göre, makbul bir tevbenin meydana gelmesi, şu altı şeye bağlıdır: 1. Vakti ile yapılmış olan bir günahtan dolayı pişmanlıkta bulunmalıdır. 2. Yapılmamış olan farizeleri tekrara yapmalıdır. 3. Zulmen alınmış olan bir şey var ise sahibine veya varislerine iade edilmelidir. 4. Kendileri ile haksız yere düşmanlıkta bulunulmuş kimseler var ise onlardan helallik istemelidir. 5. O günahlara bir daha dönmemeye karar vermelidir. 6. Vakti ile günahla terbiye edilmiş ve günahtan zevk alır hâle getirilmiş olan nefsini tövbeden sonra ibâdet ve itaatle terbiye ve bunlara tahammül ederek asıl bunlardan zevk alır kılmaya çalışmalıdır. Böyle bir tevbe eden, hiç günah işlememiş gibi olur.